un tragico pasado y un triste futuro
by zune7
Summary: por que ya nada me importa x que no quiero ser amado y no quiero amar por que preferi no ser el prinsipe azul en esta historia por que alguien siempre tiene que ser el villano y eso es lo que mejor por que estoy destinado a estar solo en esta vida...


bueno hola a todos! este es mi primer fic espero que les guste después de ver elultimo cap dethe vampire diaries donde me hizo llorar damon todo culpa de la perra de katherine espero que les guste...

* * *

**un trágico pasado y un trise futuro**

Recuerdo esa fría y oscura noche donde tuve que ver cómo te arrebataban de mi lado creyéndote muerta e tratado de revivírte pasado toda mi vida buscándote tratando de encontrarte e pasado 145 años. 52925 días.1270200 horas, desperdiciadas, perdidas,

Carecientes de significado alguno…todas ellas persiguiendo algo que parece no estar destinado a mí.de mi vida extrañándote .

Trate de cobrar venganza trate de odiarte trate de odiarlos a todos... a todos estos sentimientoaveses me preguntaba si vale La pena vivir esta vida sin ningún significado pero fue hasta que te conocí y fue como si volviera a la vida (a pesar que ahora estoy muerto)

Todo el tiempo que lo pase contigo fue como un sueño el cual estaba destinado a ser una pesadilla.

No mentiré lo sabía lo sabía muy bien que tu no me amabas pero estaba tan ciego tanto que no quería ver la realidad

De que nunca fui yo siempre fue mi hermano siempre fue Estefan siempre le perteneciste pero esta tan enamorado que no me di cuenta

De que nunca me amaste...

Cuando fue que el odio corrompió tanto mi corazón no lo sé...cuando me convertí en el malo de la película...cuando decidir hacer la

Vida imposible y llena de sufrimiento a Estefan...cuando tome la decisión de odiar a todo...

Creo que eso te lo debo a ti jajá no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui al cometer errores los cuales nunca los voy a admitir puesto que

Soy muy orgulloso para admitirlo (sin contar lo apuesto que soy) pero cuando creí a verte olvidado solo un poco te encuentroa ti Elena

La viva imagen deKatherine tan iguales tan hermosa tan distintas pero eso no fue todo ya que no solo te parecesa Katherine sino

Que también salescon Stefan que ironías de la vida no cuando creí al verte olvidado solo un poco apareces de nuevo...

PeroElena y tu iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan distintasElena es muy hermosa muy valiente muy testaruda muy diferente a ti tú eras...eras...Una perra manipuladora disfrutabas ver a los demás sufriendo...disfrutaste verme destrozado?

cuando creí no poder verte nunca más cuando una vez mas volvía a despertar este sentimiento en mi corazón que ya no era para ti sino

Para Elena cuando pude aunque suene estúpido volver aunque sea por un minuto sentirme como si estuviera vivo...tú te apareces

Y hechas a pedazos todo mi mundo de nuevo...y yo como un estúpido trato de ignorarte pero estas emociones que se suponen que no

Tendría que tener por dios estoy muerto soy un vampiro!que se supone que quieres que haga te metes bajo mi piel de nuevo y te desases de todo lo bueno en mi

y no puedo hacer nada porque te amo demaciado siempre soy un estupido al querer volver hacia el pasado de nuevo pero solo por un minuto por un

instante quiero que me escuches no quiero que me mientas por una ves en tu vida quiero que me digas la verdad y lo dejare todo

Por ti dejare aquellos sentimiento y olvidare los ultimos 145 años que he pasado extrañandote, olvidare cuanto te quise olvidare todo

Y podremos comenzar de vuelta porque tenemos tiempo porque esa es la belleza de la eternidad pero solo dices lo que en el fondo yo ya sabia

Siempre fueStefan siempre es a el siempre lo elijen a él tuElena todos

Ironías o destino quien sabe lo único que se es que tengo un sentimiento en mi pecho que me está desgarrando desde adentro y no sé que hacer

Todavía no se como llegue hasta su casa creo que fue inconscientemente o algo parecido

Me preguntas como estoy?jajaj no soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra pero que se le puede hacer he vivido demasiado he visto muchas cosas

Y e hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso pero afín de cuentas ya no me importan ya nadie mas me importa los odio a todos

No hay nada bueno en mi ya e decidido lo que quiero ya no quiero sentir...no quiero amor... quiero ser odiado es mas fácil de esa forma así

Stefan es el héroe y yo el villano porque es más fácil apagar esos sentimientos y las cosas que solían importar dejan de existir, dejan de importar.

La vida se vuelve algo que no hay necesidad de proteger, algo extra; lo único que importa es la sangre...la sangre.

Porque ya No existe el amor en mi mundo. Sólo el odio, el rencor, la oscuridad. Porque mientras no sienta nada, nada me lastima, nadie me amara.

Desde ahora solo el odio y la venganza me mantendrán vivo en esta eternidad que pasare tratando de matarte... no eso no... Ya estamos muertosKatherine.

Esta vida ya nos no pertenece es hora de despertarnos de esta pesadilla que durara una eternidad ...

* * *

bueno eso fue todo espero que les aya gustado espero sus Reviews sus quejas o opiniones


End file.
